


How to devirginize a Stiles

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 5th Bonus Challenge in Mating Games Round 2: Recipes</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to devirginize a Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So much damned schmoop I'm so sorry

"What's this?" Derek asks, slowly accepting the folded paper Stiles is holding out. 

  
  
Stiles refuses to meet his eye, continuing to stare at their bare feet as he gestures wildly with his hand instead. It makes the paper flap so hard Derek thinks it's a wonder the 18 year old doesn't strain his wrist (and that the paper doesn't fly away).

 

"Just open it." Stiles insists.

  
  
Derek stares a moment at Stiles ducked head before turning his gaze down. It can't be anything bad right? It can't be a break up letter. Sure Stiles' heart is beating hard, he's sweating and stinking of nerves but that doesn't automatically mean this is something bad.  Derek shoves any and all negativity away quickly. But there's no avoiding the effect Stiles' nervousness has on him.

 

Derek's throat goes dry. His heart mimics Stiles' heavy heartbeat as he carefully accepts the piece of paper. And unfolds it.

  
  
It's a recipe.

  
  
Exasperated (and a tiny bit amused but mostly relieved), Derek reads the recipe title aloud. "How to devirginize a Stiles?"

 

No matter what kind of image he presents, Derek is not stupid. Stiles has made it no secret he's eager to take the next step in their relationship - the hints only escalating once he'd celebrated his 18th birthday. He's been dropping anvil sized hints. It's frankly ridiculous. But it's very Stiles too. 

  
  
Blotches of color appear high on Stiles' cheeks but he crosses his arms. He even sticks his chin out in that stubborn way of him before nodding. "Yep."

  
  
Derek fights his hardest to keep from smiling as his eyes tick over the ingredients. "1 virgin Stiles, 1 Derek Hale, 1 comfy bed, 1 night alone, 1 bottle of lube, 1 box of condoms..." His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "A _box_  of condoms? How good do you think my stamina is?"

  
  
The blush spreads across Stiles' nose. Derek wants to lean in, kiss it and watch it spread.

 

Stiles harrumphs and looks away, muttering, "Just going off my extensive knowledge of werewolves."

  
  
He must be talking about Scott. Shaking his head, Derek replies, "Werewolf or not, I don't have a teenagers refractory period."

  
  
"Getting soft in your old age?" Stiles snarks, one eyebrow quirked up. "Don't think you can keep up with me?"

  
  
Derek ignores him, looking back at the recipe. His lips quirk up at the instructions written on the paper, snorting at the 'rose petals optional' and 'romantic mood music allowed' lines. There's even a list of acceptable artists. Warmth spreads through him, pulsing from his heart down to his fingertips. It's silly and cheesy and so damned endearing.

 

He looks up slowly, letting his amusement and lust shine. Stiles freezes a moment, scent changing from nervous to want so fast it makes Derek's head spin. He can see a matching heat rising in Stiles' eyes. Derek feels if he touches Stiles, he'd be able to feel the fire underneath his palms.

 

"No." Derek responds huskily, deliberately folding the list close before tucking it away in his back pocket. "I just believe in quality, not quantity." 

 

He watches Stiles' blush travel south. It rushes down, ducking under Stiles' shirt collar as Derek stalks forward. Stiles stands still, chest rising and falling in eager anticipation. The teenager trembles when Derek presses his palm against a hot cheek, turning his face shyly into it.

 

" _When_ we have sex," Derek says quietly, "I'm going to take my time. _And_  I'm going to take all night. We're not going to use the whole box in one night." 

 

Derek hopes Stiles' understands the implication there. That this?  _Them_? They're more than sex. They're more than one night. 

  
  
Stiles' swallows, tongue coming out to lick his lips. It takes him a while to gather his wits, before he asks in the same hoarse tone Derek's sporting. "When?"

  
  
The happy hopeful gleam in Stiles' eyes cause his heart to squeeze. It makes Derek feel unworthy of Stiles' affections. It also makes him feel like he's on top of the world. So he nods, pulling Stiles' closer with his hand.

 

"When." Derek reassures him with a kiss.


End file.
